


[Podfic] Coming of Age

by akikotree



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Beltane Cycle, Discord: Voiceteam 2020, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree
Summary: "I have called you to give you a warning," the dragon said. "A red moon rises over Camelot this night. The Wild Hunt will ride." Recorded for Team Chartreuse in Voiceteam 2020. Find out more about Voiceteamhereandhere.Thank you so much to Astolat for havingBlanket Permissionand thank you as always toParakafor hosting <3
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29
Collections: Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Coming of Age

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coming of Age](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



  


## Streaming

## Duration

42 minutes 

## Download

  * [MP3](https://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin-%20Coming%20of%20Age.mp3) | **Size:** 28.5 MB 

| 

cover created by Barbex  
  
---|---


End file.
